gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
VX-01 Vengeance
History The VX-01 Vengeance was a mobile suit intended for Zax Fortuna to pilot so he could personally confront any potential threat to the adaptoids and more importantly the Hive Core. However while the mobile suit did reach completion, it was never used as shortly after both Zax and the Hive Core were destroyed by Ace Strike. The mobile suit was then destroyed alongside the entire planet when the Transcendor Gundam's THD overloaded. Technology and Design The Vengeance was designed to be the most powerful mobile suit in existance. During the adaptoid attacks on both the Solar Federation and the Teran Empire, the adaptoids managed to steal the G Driver designs, a technology that was required for a mobile suit to utilize a Twin Hole Drive. Using the adaptoids Zax also manged to steal several prototype mobile suit designs. The Adaptoid Hive Core then combined the data and began work on the mobile suit. Zax devoted an exceptionally large amount of resources to constructing this mobile suit. As it was intended to be the most powerful mobile suit the machine featured several highly advanced and experimental technologies. Further modifications were made by the adaptoids to greatly enhance performance. The mobile suit itself was powerful enough to decimate the entirety of both the SF and Teran forces single handedly, however Zax died before he could download his conciousness into it's OS. Evolve Control System A powerful bit control system that allowed Zax to direct the bits. To ensure maximum effectiveness, Zax designed the system to link his mind with the Adaptoid Hive Core, resulting in both immense adaptive ability in combat and absolute control over the remote weapons. The link was so strong that any attempts to hijack the remote weaponry would result in failure. For further protection the Hive Core placed an extremely adaptive security program that ensured complete immunity to theft from both Evolvers and highly sophisticated programming. Microwave Transfer System A unique technology developed by the Adaptoid Hive Core. By utilizing a combination of radio and micro waves the mobile suit is able to remotely supply power to the remote weaponry. While used primarily to power the I-Field Generators of the Ravage Funnels, this also granted unlimited operation to both the bits and the funnels. Unfortunatly the MTS made it impossible for the mobile suit itself to utilize an I-Field as the microwaves disrupted their electromagnetic field. Reflective Coating The reflective coating was a work around to problem of the I-Field. The coating was a thin secondary layer fused onto the armor of the mobile suit. The coating was able to redirect beams that come into contact by manipulating the shape and formation of the electrons near the mobile suit, including those within the beam itself. The result was the ability to reflect beams back at their source. In addition it dispersed about 83% of the heat produced by impact with beams. The remaining heat is released over time through small vents in the armor. A side effect of the reflexion and heat dispersion a resulted in the reflected beams be reduced to only half their original strength. For maximum defense the entire mobile suit was coated. Weaponry *'Beam Sabers:' Two standard issue beam sabers. The length and intensity of the blades could be altered by the pilot. These were stored in the forearms for instant access for the hands. *'Palm Cannons:' Two nodes in the hands designed to release short high intensity beams at close range. *'Variable Beam Rifle:' Updated versions of NC-1 Gundam's rifles. However they could not combine with bazookas like the originals, as the rifles were directly mounted onto the mobile suit's hands. When the rifles were damaged they could be jettisoned. **Rifle Mode: The weapon's standard function. The weapon can fire medium intensity beams at a steady rate. **Railgun Mode: The rifle activates internal accelerators and fires high intensity beams at increased velocity. While this beam can destroy mobile suits in a single hit and even damage larger warships, it has a time lag of four seconds between shots as the weapon needs to vent the heat generated from firing. **Repeater Mode: A new feature inspired by the Vulcan Cannons. The rifle rapid fires medium intensity beams in a constant stream. This was effective for shooting down missiles and bombarding enemies until they collapsed from the assault. **Blast Mode: A new function that allowed the rifles to fire a continous high intensity beam. Like the Railgun Mode, the Blast Mode produced a large amount of heat and required a three second cooling period after the weapon finished firing. **Bayonet Mode: A melee function in which the barrel of the rifle functions similar to a beam saber. Like standard beam sabers, the length and intensity of the blade can be altered. *'Burst Cannons:' Two shoulder mounted cannons designed to fire high intensity beams in either short bursts or two continous streams. The cannons could combine their firepower to form a single beam that could double as a massive beam saber. For further effectiveness, the cannons could switch between the front and back for different firing angles. This gave the mobile suit a surprise tactic by firing the cannons backwards towards any mobile suits attacking from behind. They could also move independently of each other. *'Viper Gatling:' A special weapon mounted onto a concealed tail. The weapon featured four sharp blades that could combine into a spear. For ranged assault the weapon was equipped with a minature beam gatling cannon. The blades could be used for close range, however when combined into a spear the weapon couldn't use the gatling cannon. For improved stabbing ability the four blades could generate a beam along the edges in spear mode. *'Beam Vulcan Cannon: '''Four beam vulcan cannons were mounted onto the head and shoulders for intercepting missiles. *'Pummeler Cannons:' Located in the back were four high output beam cannons that could fire large bursts or rapid fire medium strength beams. The cannons were disguised as thrusters and were used to surprise any enemies that attacked from behind. *'Ravage Funnels:' A unique remote weapons platform designed to obliterate all opposition. Each funnel was equipped with multiple beam emitters that fired multiple high intensity precision beams at once. The funnels also featured a I-Field Generator that was powered via the Microwave Transfer System. For movement the funnels featured several booster verniers that allowed sudden changes in trajectory and enable full operation within the atmosphere. The mobile suit was equipped with six of these. *'Saber Bits:' A secondary remote weapon designed to assist the Ravage Funnels. Each bit featured a sharp blade designed to pierce or shred through enemy mobile suits at high speeds. For improved cutting ability the saber bits generated a beam along the edges of the blades. The mobile suit was equipped with four of these. Optional *'Duel Barrel Beam Gatlings: An optional weapon for the mobile suit. Each gatling was connected to the mobile suit via a drive arm and were typically mounted on the arms. However when unrestricted use of the arms was needed the gatlings were transfered to the shoulders to act as rotating high speed turrets. The mobile suit could equip two of these. *'''Buster Sword: Another optional weapon. Two large swords mounted in the same manner as the beam gatlings. The swords are attached similar to shoto's, however because of the drive arm they do not require being held for usage. Both swords are beam coated and could combine into one Mega Buster Sword. Like the gatlings these could also be mounted onto the shoulders, however in this configuration they act more as defensive rods. Photo Gallery 23 GN Buster Sword III 1.jpg|Buster Sword GN_Buster_Sword_III.jpg|Combined Buster Sword rx-0-beamgatling.jpg|Double Barreled Beam Gatling zgmf-x13a-dragoon.jpg|Ravage Funnel CB-0000GC_-_Reborns_Gundam_-_GN_Buster_Rifle.jpg|Variable Buster Rifle Vengeance Burst Cannon.jpg|Burst Cannon Trivia *The Ravage Funnels were inspired by the Large DRAGOON Pods of the Legend Gundam. Category:Future Era